Fireheart's past
by toavekema
Summary: Fireheart remembers his old clan and friends.When he starts acting weird around his clanmates, what happens? Can the clans unlock the secrets to fireheart's past. rates may go up. FIREHEARTXOC SONGFICS
1. MEMORIES

Fireheart's past and future

Chapter one:fireheart's memories

Song: memories-within temptation

Note: no I don't own warriors. Icewhisker belongs to me and my friend and the cat that are going to be mention in these stories.

Later in the story you will learn about the war mention in the story

* * *

Fireheart woke at moonhigh, he was choosing to go th the gathering with Bluestar and other warriors. He followed Bluestar as they all ran out of the camp to Fourtrees. As he ran he was overwhelmed by memories, the memories of his old clan and mate. His eyes dulled at the memories of the twolegs hunting his friends, brothers, and clanmates. He started to whispered, a song that only he could understand.

_In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
Now I know why_

Fireheart noticed he was beginning to fall back so gain speed to catch up to his clanmates. Other cats were beginning to get tired but as soon as they saw Fireheart go past them they gain speed. Sandstorm heard the soft whispering and looked at Fireheart. His eyes were dull with grief and pain."Fireheart, look out!" shouted Darkstripe. Fireheart looked like he didn't hear Darkstripe.

_All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears_

As Fireheart looked up his eyes widened. He was headed for the gorge. Without warning he took a sharp turn to the left. He manage to avoided crashing into other clanmates but couldn't aviod crashing into a large tree. "Fireheart." shouted Bluestar. Fireheart stood up but winced as he stood on his right leg. " I'm fine." he told his leader. Bluestar nodded and continue to lead thunderclan to Fourtrees.

* * *

_Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're okay  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
So I can go home_

Once they got to Fourtrees they all went to go meet their friends. He could hear some warriors laugh as Darkstripe told them about his awful way of making a sharp turn. He just rolled his eyes and laid by himself. "Hey, aren't you Fireheart, the cat who crashes into trees?" asked an white apprentice. Fireheart looked at the apprentice.

_All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears_

"Yeah, so what does a little nosy apprentice like you want to know?" spat Fireheart. Everybody turned to him, eyes filled with shock. Fireheart never snapped at anybody."Sorry didn't mean to make you mad." apologized the small apprentice. Fireheart looked at the apprentice, felling guilty for snapping at the apprentice.

_Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All of the memories I hold dear  
Darling, you know I'll love you  
till the end of time_

As Brokenstar poke, he meantion that shadowclan killed a pale white tom with ice cold blue eyes. "It's probably one of your kittypet friends Fireheart." laughed Longtail. "If I were you, which I'm glad I 'm not, I would keep your mouth shut, not all kittypets are weak."retroted Fireheart from his corner. The clans gasped in shock, first an apprentice, now a clanmate.

_All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears_

"Which remineds me, he told us his name, do you know anyone by the name of icewhisker?" asked Brokenstar. Fireheart's eyes looked at the clan leader, his eyes widened in shock. "Did you say Icewhisker?" asked the shocked ginger cat. Brokenstar nodded. Fireheart eyes closed for a moment as he let out a suffered sigh. His ears flattened as he opened his eyes. "Thank you, Shadowclan." Fireheart thanked. "Why?" asked a small black apprentice. "Because you just put me and _his _clan in more danger than we will ever be." Fireheat answered. Fireheart looked at the moon and send out a wolf-like howl. War was now set, fireheart here in the clans, and icewhisker's and the clan of his friend in Detroit.

* * *

Please review.


	2. EMOTIONS

Fireheart's past

Chapter two: emotions

song- My immortal

Note: I still don't own warriors and I don't own any of the songs in the chapters. Me and my friend only own Riverstar, Waterwing, Leafstone, Bloodwing, Flarestar, Moisturepaw, and Bramblestar.Also the Bramblestar in this story is not Tigerclaw's son.

Please review and don't flame.

My friend: And please don't blame us for making fireheart crazy. I thought of it so don't hit my friend with food. Thank you.

* * *

It's been a week since the incident at Fourtrees. He's been seeing Cinderpelt and Yellowfang every time he snaps at someone. "Starclan, why do you remind me of memories I don't even want to remember.?" Fireheart ask to no one. "If you keep that up, you be known as the crazy one of the clan." chuckled longtail.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

Fireheart didn't know what he done to make the whole clan like him. They were being so nice lately even Tigerclaw has been friendly. "Guess so, but can't a cat have a little peace once and awhile, or are we suppose to keep watch every time?" asked Fireheart. "I'm going with number two." Longtail responded. "Hmp, even the clan where I came from wasn't this protective." Fireheart tld him. "Wait, you were-?" "A clan cat chuckle yeah, my warrior name was firewing." fireheart responed.

"Wow, did you have lots of friends, or did you have a mate?" asked longtail. Fireheart looked at longtail.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Fireheart eyes dulled when he looked at the white cat before him. "Yeah, I had a mate, her name was bloodwing, but in your words our love was forbidden." Fireheart told longtail, his ears flattening. "What are you two talking about, who's love is forbidden?" demanded Bluestar. "Fireheart told me he was a clan cat." longtail answered. "Really, can you tell us about your clan?" asked a small white kit. Fireheart backed away from them his tail between his legs, ears flattened.

* * *

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

"No, I can't- I don't want to remember the horrible memories that haunted me for years, I can't , oh shit no, It's them, it's the twolegs , get them away from me, HELP!" Fireheart wail as he was stuck in a trance. Tigerclaw leaped to his side, knocking him out of the trance with one thrust of his paw. Fireheart Looked at the ground, his tail wrapped around him, his eyes widened with terror.

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

"Are you okay, fireheart?" asked bluestar. Fireheart looked at her, his eyes full of confusement. "Waterwing, what are you doing here at sunclan, is hawkwing okay?" fireheart asked. "Uh- what do you suggest I do?" asked bluestar to whitestorm. "Follow his lead." longtail told her. "Firewing, waterwing is here because she has a message to deliver to your leader." longtail told him. Fireheart looked at longtail and laughed. "Ah, moisturepaw, already a apprentice and you already forgot Flarestar's name, well come, follow me." Fireheart told him gently.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

Sandstorm watched as Bluestar and longtail followed Fireheart to Bluestar's den. "I'm sorry waterwing, It seems that Flarestar has gone on patrol, and-" Fireheart's voice trailed off as he looked at Tigerclaw. Fireheart charged at Tigerclaw, facing him in combat. "What are you doing here, Bramblestar?" growled Fireheart. He felt a sharp bite on his neck. He fell off of Tigerclaw and looked up to see Sandstorm. "Why, Why did you betray us, Leafstone?" Fireheart asked as he slipped into darkness. "He'll be fine." cinderpelt told everybody. They may be able to save him yet, It was a slim chance.

* * *

Me and My friend: Please review and don't flame.


End file.
